¡Feliz cumpleaños!
by Daniizele
Summary: Es un día especial; es el cumpleaños de Orihime, por lo que todos sus amigos se reúnen para darle una hermosa sorpresa. [Capitulo único] [Ichihime]


_Hoy es un día especial, Orihime está de cumpleaños, así que he decidido publicar algo corto pero bello (al menos yo lo considero así) Espero que lo disfruten…_

 _Disclaimer: Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo, yo solo he tomado sus personajes para celebrar el cumple de Orihime Kurosaki._

 _La imagen de portada no me pertenece, así que créditos a 86apricotton._

* * *

.

.

Orihime caminaba a paso lento; pues sus ojos estaban vendados y no sabía a donde se dirigía; pero aun así estaba más que confiada, ya que Ichigo la guiaba por el camino.

No sabía por qué tanto misterio por parte de su esposo; este de repente le vendó los ojos, algo que la sorprendió; pues en esos momentos se encontraba haciendo el desayuno, el cual dejó a medio hacer; pues Ichigo le dijo que tenía que llevarla a un lugar muy especial, y no tuvo de otra que aceptar.

Aunque no pudiese ver nada, claramente podía escuchar muy bien lo que ocurría a su alrededor; como el sonido de la puerta del auto, por lo que la pelinaranja se preguntaba a qué lugar irían.

Durante el transcurso del recorrido tuvo curiosidad y siempre le preguntaba a Ichigo a donde se dirigían, pero siempre escuchaba un "Ten paciencia, pronto lo sabrás"; frase que no ayudaba mucho y siempre alimentaba su curiosidad, haciendo que un tierno puchero apareciera en su rostro, lo cual divertía mucho a Ichigo; pues le agradaba ver que su esposa aun tenia esos gestos infantiles que tanto le divertían.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos en carretera, el auto se detuvo, informándole a Orihime, que su espera había terminado, y que pronto descubriría el lugar al que su esposo la había llevado.

— ¿Ya puedo quitarme la venda?—con gentileza, Ichigo ayudó a que se bajara del auto, y en un descuido y por la inquietud, Orihime estuvo a punto de quitarse la venda; por suerte pudo reaccionar a tiempo y evitar que la sorpresa se echara a perder.

—Eres muy curiosa—sonrió mientras volvía a ajustar la venda.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar lentamente hasta llegar a la entrada de una tienda, y se dispusieron a entrar. Quitaron sus zapatos y los dejaron a un lado de la puerta; subieron un escalón que extrañó a la pelinaranja; tal parecía que habían entrado a una casa o algo así; pues podía sentir el calor de la madera debajo de sus pies.

Ambos se detuvieron por un instante, e Ichigo se posicionó detrás de su esposa, y lentamente comenzó a desatar la venda de sus ojos.

Orihime estaba nerviosa, no sabía lo que estaba a punto de observar; esperó la orden de su esposo y comenzó a abrir sus ojos, al abrirlos completamente se llevó una gran sorpresa.

— ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!—Se escuchó por toda la habitación en donde se encontraban.

Los confetis caían en su largo cabello, y sus ojos lagrimeaban de felicidad al ver que todos sus amigos y seres queridos estaban reunidos; algunos a los que no veía durante mucho tiempo, y otros con los que aún mantenía contacto.

—Gracias—dijo feliz aun con lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Okasan, feliz cumpleaños—Kazui salió de entre la multitud y corrió a sus brazos.

— ¡Kazui!, pensé que estarías en el jardín de infantes.

—Yuzu fue por él y lo trajo aquí— dijo Ichigo.

— ¿Qué estas esperando? Si no te apuras, toda la comida desaparecerá—esta vez habló Tatsuki.

…

Todos se divertían por las payasadas de Keigo; algunos comían hasta más no poder; Sado hablaba con Renji e Ichigo sobre lo difícil que era ser alguien famoso, a la distancia Ishida observaba la escena sin involucrarse, mientras que Rukia le mostraba los dulces de Shappy a su hija.

A la fiesta también habían asistido algunos Shinigamis cercanos a Orihime; como Matsumoto por ejemplo, quien bebía a morir y era regañada por su capitán. Tampoco podían faltar Urahara y Yoruichi, aunque eran los más "viejitos" siempre tenían tiempo para esas cosas, además que el sake siempre era mejor beberlo acompañado.

Risas, anécdotas compartidas, sin duda alguna, era uno de los mejores cumpleaños que Orihime había tenido, y ese recuerdo lo guardaría por siempre.

— ¡Es hora de los regalos!—exclamó Urahara—Yo seré el primero… Muy bien, Orihime-san, por favor abre el mío, espero que te guste… Y sobre todo, espero que te guste a ti, Kurosaki-kun—le entregó una pequeña cajita envuelta con un hermoso papel decorado.

Orihime abrió la caja y al ver su contenido, toda su cara se tornó colorada, a tal punto de que casi se desmaya, pero por suerte Ichigo evitó que se cayera.

—Que… ¡¿QUE RAYOS ES ESTO URAHARA?!—Ichigo pudo ver el contenido de la caja y se lo arrojó al hombre que se reía como si nada.

— ¿Por qué tanto escandalo? Solo es una sexy y provocativa lencería—recogió la caja que había caído al suelo, y sacó su contenido, mostrándolo descaradamente ante los presentes.

—Orihime es mi esposa, como se te ocurre regalarle esa clase de atuendo—espetó.

—Creí que ella podía usarlo, estas cosas siempre son buenas para mantener vivas las llamas de la pasión—rio maliciosamente mientras cubría parte de su rostro con su abanico.

Ichigo no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante ese comentario, después de todo no era tan mala idea de que su esposa usara ese atuendo, por lo que no dejaba de imaginarse los sucesos que ocurrirían al llegar a casa y encerrarse los dos solos en la habitación.

—D-Dámelo, después de todo es un regalo para Orihime—pidió que le entregara nuevamente el regalo—bueno, si me disculpan, creo que es momento de que Orihime y yo nos marchemos.

Tomó de la mano a Orihime, y de disponía a marcharse de regreso a casa.

—Espera, ¿A dónde vas?—Rukia intentó detenerlo. La fiesta aún no había terminado y faltaba que los demás entregaran sus regalos.

—Es mi turno de darle un regalo a Orihime.

Los intentos por evitar que ambos abandonaran la fiesta era inevitable, Ichigo ya estaba decidido, era tiempo de que él y su esposa tuviesen un poco de privacidad.

* * *

 _ **Disculpen si la personalidad de Ichigo quedó Ooc; pero ya saben, un hombre no puede resistirse a ese tipo de fantasías, y menos cuando es con su esposa. Ya saben lo que sucedió después de que ambos pelinaranjas estuviesen solos en esa habitación ¿verdad? 7w7**_

 _ **En mi perfil les comparto mi página de Facebook, ahí estaré publicando información sobre mis nuevos proyectos, además de que es una manera para que estén en contacto conmigo.**_

 _-Gracias por leer._


End file.
